Harry Potter and the Time Trouble I
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: James and Sirius can't let it out to mock poor Snape, but what happens is becouse of an accident the three are sent on a time travel in the future? How will Harry react to the sight of his father and godfather?
1. Prologue

A/N: well this will be my absolutely first try with this chategory

A/N: well this will be my absolutely first try with this category. So as a little explaining if the first chapter or some parts confuse you don't freak or get angry at me I like to explain certain things in later chapters. If I should manage to get this right then maybe after translating it to Hungarian I could get my father to actually read one of my fics…he got somewhat addicted to the books after getting bored and borrowing them from me…

Disclaimer: I will probably not follow the actual line of the books so gomen and something other I don't make any money with this all right belong to J. K. Rowling…

I. Prologue/A prank gone wrong

_--_

_Hogwarts 1979_

An other long school day had finally ended in the famous school of Hogwarts. A young boy around twelve years walked hurriedly through the long corridors of the ancient castle, one pale hand holding the books he was carrying to his chest while the other was wrapped around an object around his neck. The boy was about to turn around the corner as suddenly…

"Hello Snivellus where are you heading so quickly?" asked a voice from behind him. The boy froze and turned around to look at the two dark haired boys who stepped forth out of the shadow of a big statue.

"That isn't your business Black…" he hissed, the addressed boy only grinned.

"Aww…Jamesy please save me mate the little reptile will hurt me…" said Sirius in a mocking tone while his friend started laughing.

"I need to go." Was the only thing the boy said as he started walking again, but he was suddenly grabbed roughly at the arm.

"Not so fast Snape yo…." James suddenly stopped in his sentence as a girl with red hair and beautiful green eyes stopped beside them, glaring at the two boys.

"James Potter what do you think you are doing…" she hissed angrily at the smiling boy.

"We are only talking Lily my dear." He said.

"I'm not your "_dear"_ and I know that you are laying." She hissed as she grabbed a hold on Snape's arm. "And now if you two idiots would excuse us Severus and I need to finish our project for Arithmancy." She said as she walked away with the blackhead.

"Man James mate I seriously don't know just what the heck you dig on Evans. For Merlin's shake she thinks you are an idiot and she befriends that git!" yelled Sirius while gesturing with his arms in the direction they 'victim' went.

"She is hot." Was the only response and Sirius sighed while putting his hands on his hips.

"You are hopeless…" he said.

_--_

_Meanwhile farther away _

The duo suddenly stopped in they tracks and Lily stepped in front of the pale boy.

"Are you ok Sev?" she asked worriedly. Beside her were only Narcissa Black and secretly also Remus Lupin the only friends the loner boy had. James and Sirius would probably skin poor Lupin alive if they would ever find out that he and Severus spent some of they time together chatting in the library.

To his luck were both James and Sirius allergic about libraries so they would never go even near it.

"Yes I'm fine Lily, thanks." He said timidly while giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Your welcome." She said, but then she suddenly noticed something around his neck. "Isn't that a Time-Turner, wow I have never seen one in real." She said wide eyed.

"Uhm…yes it is a Time-Turner." He said.

"Wow, where did you get it?" she asked, curiosity was always Lily Evan's greatest weakness. Severus let out a little chuckle about this. Yes so was Lily, pretty, helpful, friendly, intelligent and curious. One day she would be a great witch about this had Severus no doubt.

"Uhm…Professor McGonagall borrowed it to me so that I can be on her Transfigurations classes and the Ancient Runes class." He said sounding nervous.

"Wow I want to take that class next year and…wait Professor McGonagall gave that to you?" Severus only nodded. "I think she really appreciates your intelligence." She said smiling at her friend who started blushing.

"Uhm…I don't know, but now I need to get the books in my trunk and then go out side to the forest." He said to the girl.

"I have always wondered why you always go outside there; I mean you even got an allowance for that." She said.

"Well uhm… I'm helping our Care of Magical Creatures Professor out with the Thestrals." He said again blushing; Lily was probably the first person to know about this.

"You mean those strange horses only the ones can see who had already seen someone die?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uhm…yes they seem to like me and so the Professor asked me if I would like taking care of them."

"Wow well then have fun, we will see each other at lunch." She said smiling and waved her friend good bye.

_--_

_In the Forbidden Forest _

Severus Snape was on his way back to the castle when a spell thrown at him sent the boy against a tree. Groaning in pain he carefully opened his eyes only to spot Sirius and James nearing him.

"Sorry Snivellus, but Evans isn't here to protect you this time." Sirius said grinning, but then he noticed something. "Hey are you even paying attention?" he asked angrily, but then he looked confused at his side when James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhm…Sirius I think we are in trouble…" James said.

"What do you mean mate?" he asked his friend confused who only pointed at the ground. Following his friends finger he saw that the Time-Turner Snape wore around his neck had fallen to the ground and activated itself. "Shit…" was the only thing he could say before all three boys screamed and disappeared…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: wow this is the longest prologue I have ever written. Yep young Snape is totally OOC, but cute and yep I like to imagine him with Thestrals…


	2. You are kiddingright?

A/N: now it is time for the second chapter…

A/N: now it is time for the second chapter…

II. You are kidding…right?

* * *

_Hogwarts__, __present__days_

Dark eyes opened carefully as they owner sat up on the ground groaning.

"Aww…James did you write down the info about that gigant who tramped over me?" moaned Sirius in pain while rubbing his head.

"Sorry Paddy, but I'm at the moment a little bound down…" said suddenly the voice of his best friend, nearer then he expected.

Looking down carefully Sirius found his friend, on whose back he landed some minutes ago, glaring up at him annoyed.

"Uhm…sorry Prongs…he..he…" he said laughing nervously as he helped his friend up from the ground.

"Sirius…"

"Uhm…yes James…"

"No more pumpkin pies for you, you are from now on a diet." James hissed at his friend. He would have never thought that Sirius was that heavy.

"Well I see that you two are unfortunately alright." At that both boys whirled around to glare at Snape, but they immediately stopped seeing no one then Albus Dumbledore standing beside the greasy haired boy.

"Mr. Snape that is not the way to talk to fellow students even if they are troublemakers." Said the old wizard smiling.

"Uhm…Professor we…"

"I already found out Mr. Potter and now come you three, even if you seem alright I would still like Madam Pomfrey to check up on you." His voice showed that he would not take any objections and so were the four on they way to the hospital wing.

Reaching they destination pushed the Headmaster the heavy doors open and now they could all hear the healer lecturing someone, probably a student, but listening to what she said they knew that they were wrong. But what they didn't know that they were in for the shock of they lives.

To say that Poppy Pomfrey was frustrated would be the understatement of the century. She was at the moment glaring and lecturing two students who had started a duel, this wouldn't be all to new, but which toped it were the two Heads of two certain Houses at who she was glaring at the moment.

"I absolutely can't believe that you two went back to the intelligence of children. You perfectly know what could have happened to them." With that she gestured to the two boys who didn't dare to look up from they laps. "You are both adult and teacher for Merlin's shake! Act your ages finally!" she yelled frustrated. "Look even if the students think that your contrast bickering about each other or the fights are the highlight of the day I would still like if you would show some responsibility. At least stop with your rivalry when a student is around!" Dumbledore choose this time to step in before the medical witch decides to strangle two of his professors and he had a rather good guess which two professors were the cause for her anger.

"My dear Madam Pomfrey, good day." At that all five heads turned in the Headmaster's direction.

"Oh, hello Albus."

"Albus, is something wrong?" asked Professor McGonagall after managing to fight down her blush after getting scold from her friend like a first year.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a problem, well more like a little accident. You three may come now in." he said as suddenly three boys walked inside and suddenly almost everyone paled and eyes went wide.

"WHAT IS SNIVELLUS DOING HERE!!" screamed suddenly a rather shocked Sirius.

"It is now Professor Snape, Black…" older Snape hissed and glared at the two boys dangerously.

"YOU ARE A TEACHER!!" both James and Sirius screamed in shock while the younger Snape only stared at his future self wide eyed. He was going to become a teacher?

"Yes Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, Professor Snape is our Potions Master and also Head of House of Slytherin." Dumbledore said as he turned back to his two colleges.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"Becouse no one is interested in that wha you want to say Potter..." older Snape hissed.

"Uhm…Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy go back to the common rooms of your houses and both Slytherin and Gryffindor loose forty points for your behavior." Professor McGonagall said and both boys walked away, but before that threw Harry a side glance at his father- and godfather-to-be. "So and now about how you got here." She said.

"Well uhm…I think it happened as the Time-Turner fell to the ground." Said young Severus while holding said object.

"Why do I have the feeling that it wasn't an accident that it fell down." Said his older self, glaring at the two nervously grinning boys.

"We uhm…"

"Hmm…this can be easily fixed, but I will need for that a special potion." With that she took her Time-Turner from Severus's pale hand and grabbed the arm of the older one. "Move it Severus we have work to do." She said.

"Why am I always the one who ends up helping you when your Gryffindors make trouble?" he asked as he was literally dragged to the door.

"Because usually you Slytherins are also in there and you are the best chose if it comes to potions." She replied.

"You are always dragging me in to these, last year for example when that troll got inside the castle you dragged me also with you." He growled. "And you convinced me to give Longbottom some help with potions…Minerva I honestly fear for my live when that boy sits in my classes!"

"I dragged you with me because you were one of the best in your DADA class and in the Dark Arts self, but that is something other and if it cheers you up Mr. Longbottom is also fearing for his live when he is near you." She said after they stopped, fully ignoring they audience from two different times.

"What a great relief…" he said sarcastic.

"Severus, you are really acting like a teenager." She said.

"Said the one who managed to knock the four of us against the wall a five minutes ago." Snape said smirking and she blushed.

"Ah shut up Severus…" she hissed.

"Hmm…you usually use that type of tone when it comes to….oh dear I fully forgot the match tomorrow Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." He said smirking and she returned it.

"Oh no…I know those smirks…" said Poppy and Dumbledore sighed.

"We will beat your house." They said in union.

"Only in your dreams my dear Minerva."

"I would say the other way around dear Severus, not since we have Potter in our team.

"Ah, you mean the one who after the school laws gets detention?" Snape asked with a smirk and watched the witch in front of him pale.

"But Malfoy is also out of this match." She said, not liking his smirk.

"Yes that is true, but we have already won rather many plays without him, but your team is helpless without Potter."

"You…" but the clearing of a throat stopped the fight and both adults turned around to blush when they noticed they audience.

"Uhm…I…I think we will go now…" Minerva started.

"…and try to get the Time-Turner going again…" ended Severus and both hurried out of the door.

"Ok…just what in Merlin's name was that!" said Sirius who was the first one of the three to recover from his shock.

"Uhm…I think the students would say that this was one of the famous "_McGonagall vs Snape fights"_, the students and other staff members find it highly entertaining."

"Yes I need to agree with Madam Pomfrey, and also this is they way to show each other that they cared for the other as friends and respect each other."

Sirius looked only confused, James was still shocked about that what he just saw and from the fact that he had a son from the girl he crushed after since day one, yep he immediately recognized those emerald eyes. Snape on the other hand was also still shock frozen, but not because the young Potter, thought he had also recognized those eyes, but the ground for his shock was the fact about the way he interacted and spoke so freely with Professor McGonagall and that they called each other _"dear", _he knew that it was only to taunt the other, but it still made his checks burn.

"Well then, as long as we wait let us have a little snack." Dumbledore's voice woke all three as he took out a bag full with sweets making Poppy shake her head in mock sorrow.

_To be continued… _


	3. Thoughts of two times

A/N: sorry if the third chapter gets a little bit short and doesn't have so much action in it…

III. Thoughts of two times

* * *

Both Severus and Minerva reached the dungeons in record time, nearly giving poor Ron a heart attack as they run past him. Walking inside Snape's private labor both teachers tried to catch they breath.

"I…I think that…that we perfectly…managed to embrasse us…" Minerva said panting as she looked over to her college.

"I…I don't think so…" come Severus's reply as he walked over to his desk and cleared it.

"You have changed." She said suddenly.

"I don't understand." He said as he started to put out the internments needed for the potion.

"In your time as student were you such a shy and polite boy, and look now at you." She said as she made her way to his side.

"Believe me Minerva I was not that innocent, but I held myself back." He said. _"You should have seen the new potions and hexes I have created."_ He thought grinning.

"Did I miss something amusing?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing Minerva." Come the short reply and she turned away fuming like a teenager.

* * *

Meanwhile sat the three visitors in one of the private hospital rooms of the hospital wing of the castle while said healer was talking to the Headmaster about what to do with the three boys.

"I still can't believe that, that thing has sent us to the future." Sirius whined frustrated, but was ignored by both of his companions.

"Uhm…Severus…" said suddenly James in a faint voice as he leaned over Sirius's lap to the other boy.

"What is it Potter…" he hissed angrily.

"Well uhm…sorry about before we go here…" at that Severus's felt as if he would faint and Sirius stopped his whining to stare gapping at his best friend.

"Prongs say DID YOU GO NUTS!!" he screamed in horror, but he was ignored.

"Well uhm…so…you know Lily rather good…" he said blushing. "I mean she always protects you and you two hang around rather often…"

"I know Lily since we were one. We both grew up in Spinner's End and were also neighbors so we become quick best friends." He said smiling at the memory of the little redhead running suddenly in they garden after they moved there and asking him if they could become friends.

"Wow, I never knew that so…erm…you two talk about everything together, right?"

"Yes we tell each other everything."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me you two!" Sirius was absolutely frustrated, he hated being ignored.

"Well I wanted to know if she likes someone."

"You want to know because of your future son." Severus pointed out and the other blushed even more, but nodded.

"WHAT LILY IS THE MOM!" yelled Sirius, but he only received a "don't-tell-me-you-haven't-noticed" look from the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dungeons were two professors finished with they work on the potion.

"Now it only needs to shimmer for three days and then we can use it." Snape said as he cleaned his hands with a cloth.

"Well then now we can decide as to what to do with the trio." McGonagall said while she re-made her bun.

"You look better without it." He said, but suddenly paled.

"What did you say?" she asked wide eyed, a little pink tainting her checks.

"Uhm…I meant that I will take myself, he will stay here for those five days and you can put the other two to your Gryffindors." He said turning away hurriedly. "_I could so kick myself for telling her that, damn I wasn't thinking…" _he growled at himself.

"_Get a grip on yourself Minerva. For Merlin's shake this is Severus Snape we are talking about, he is only half your age and your former student." _She thought while shaking her head.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing…

"I don't know, she doesn't like anyone in that way, but seeing that you two will have a son I would say that this will change."

"Yep." Said James grinning. _"Wow, it is in a way strange to talk with Snape in a normal manner, but oh well he is the perfect source to get some first hand infos about Lily. _

"Hey y…" but Sirius stopped as the door opened, all three heads turning in the door1s direction.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: as already pointed out this turned out a bit shorter…


	4. Old friends part I

A/N: ok now I will give a little explaining Harry knows in this fic that Sirius is his godfather and he is in his fifth year, I'm delaying Umbridge here a bit in other words these three days will be AU…

IV. Old friends Part I.

* * *

The three teenagers looked at the door silently when Dumbledore entered followed by the School Matron and the Heads of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The old Headmaster cleared his throat then looked with twinkling blue eyes at the three children.

"As professor Snape and McGonagall informed me will the Time-Turner be working again in three days so in the remaining time I have decided that you shall continue your studies." At this both James and Sirius moaned making both Snapes role they eyes. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will be with the other second year Gryffindors while Mr. Snape with the Slytherin, I hope that you three will enjoy your time here.

"Uhm…Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked the old man smiling.

"That boy a few minutes ago was me mine and Lily's son?" James asked just to be sure, the adults nodded, but a strange grief flew over they faces before disappearing.

"Headmaster."

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to his young college.

"May we leave, knowing Mr. Malfoy he has probably already written to his father about the latest events and kno…" but suddenly the door bust open and there stood a heavily panting Lucius Malfoy "…hello Lucius." Severus greeted his still panting friend who only managed a nod.

"Great the last person I would have wanted to see beside Snape, now we only needed my mom and cousin Bella here." Sirius muttered, but Lucius heard him.

"Uh…It is also ni…nice to see yo…you Si…Sirius…" Lucius panted as Severus dragged him to one of the beds and made him sit down, his younger self watching relieved that his friendship with the older Slytherin still stands.

"Later Lucius first calm down take deep breath and then tell me why was it necessary to run from my private chambers down in the dungeons like a mad man up to the Hospital Wing." Severus said in a scolding tone to the blond while most of the others stared, not many people were allowed to talk in such a way with the man so were mostly James and Sirius shocked when Lucius laughed.

"Well what did you expect me to do? My son just writes me that Potters supposedly death father "at that the three teens paled" just appeared with his godfather, my wife's cousin " Sirius muttered after hearing the an "_I knew it"_, but was ignored this time by Lucius who continued explaining " and his own godfather."

"And because of this you flooed out of the Ministry right in my private chambers and dashed up here." Severus said.

"Yes, thought someone might get the youngest Weasley boy because I think he fainted." Lucius answered.

"I will get him." Minerva said sighing.

"Weary well, Sev we are going." Lucius said grinning as he grabbed the two blackheads and dragged them out of the door.

"Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry?" Sirius asked after a few minutes he and James needed getting over the painful shock of James's death.

"Yes, he is also one of the school's governors." Dumbledore answered smiling and both boy groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeons were the three Slytherins well actually two sitting in two armchairs in Snape's private chambers, said chambers owner's younger self meanwhile was looking around in amazement.

"You know that you were rather cute back then when you found something which perked your curiosity." Lucius said smiling as he sipped from his tea.

"I remember also that there was always a certain blond running after me." Severus answered.

"I was worried about you." The blond said while watching the younger boy as he looked over the books on one of the selves.

"You didn't need to be…" he let the end of the sentence hang they both knew the second part.

"…_I was always grateful to have you."_

"By the way Severus till we can sent them back I have decided to stay here."

"You really don't need to Lucius."

"I will stay, Sev it is already enough for you to have Potter's brat here now him and Black also here and don't forget Black's older self and Lupin will probably get here tomorrow, you will need a friend." Lucius said as he leaned forth and placed a pale hand on his friends.

"Thank you Lucius." Severus answered feeling grateful for the other.

All three occupations of the room looked up suddenly when they heard a knock on the door.

"I will get it." Young Severus said smiling as he went to the door and opened it.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: know that it was sort, but I'm still trying to figure out a Non-Magic HP Drarry fic…


End file.
